1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation input unit and a manipulator system.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-075378, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Known head mounted displays (HMD) clear the field of view of wearers whose views are obstructed or notify the wearers of an abnormality when an outside abnormality is detected (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 5-304646 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 9-149339).
When a wearer manipulates a displayed object, such as a device, displayed on the HMD with an operating unit in his or her hand, it sometimes becomes impossible for the wearer to operate the operating unit because the wearer suddenly changes his or her posture or releases the operating unit for some reason. Furthermore, when a wearer manipulates the operating unit in an orientation inclined toward the operating unit due to carelessness or the like, the vertical and lateral directions of the device or the like to be manipulated on the HMD and the manipulating direction of the operating unit sometimes become mismatched.